Moon and Sun
by arcanumpanthera
Summary: It was too late as Shadow had already disappeared with the girl. Its long snakelike tail swayed from side to side in irritation as it growled again, "Umber…" It leapt from the tree and into the air, vanishing into the starry black sky.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning of a New Adventure

Hey everyone! I might not continue my fic Memories Lost because I lost my book I wrote it all out in.

Sigh… sucks to be me. Well I've gotten a new fic for Sonic the Hedgehog started up and I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 1- Beginning of a New Adventure

Setting- Grassy Field

Time- Dusk (Fall)

Shadow was walking through a field when he picked up the scent of gunpowder,

smoke and blood. He looked out farther ahead and he could see that patches of the field

were on fire and oddly enough some of the grass was frozen over in spiked ice. He

stopped and inspected the frozen grass; it had twists of black inside making it look

mysterious and beautiful. He reached out to touch it and as soon as he did intense cold

ran through his body. He staggered away from the strange ice clutching his numbed arm,

as a series of gunshots fired in the distance; looking around he saw G.U.N. Bigfoot

footprints. He determined them to have come from a cliff in the vicinity, having had been

here many times after the black arms incident. He skated up to the top of a large hill and looked out across the field towards the cliff. In the distance he could make out G.U.N. soldiers, Bigfoot mechs and a couple of Heavy Dog mechs as well.

(AN- Heavy Dog and Bigfoot mechs will be referred to as H.D. and BF. respectfully.)

He noticed that far out on the edge there was a lone figure being surrounded by soldiers.

'That must be who they're after… they must be desperate to have 2H.D.s and all those BF.s after them' he mused before shrugging his shoulders in indifference," Well, it doesn't concern me," he said while turning to leave. As he was leaving he noticed a trail of crimson blood leading down towards the cliff he sniffed at it expecting it to be from a human but he couldn't figure out whose it was but it definitely wasn't human. With this peaking his interest he walked down the hill to get a better look.

**Meanwhile down on the cliff**

"Stay away from me! Haven't you people caused me enough pain already!", the girl yelled, wavering slightly before shaking her head to ward off the dizzying sensation.

She'd been running from G.U.N. for a full day now, and she'd already gotten 2 dagger wounds; one on her left arm, which she had managed to bandage with the cloth from her right sleeve; and one in her side, between her two lower ribs, she had her right hand over it to try and stop the bleeding but to no avail. And to make things worse, her wings, a large pair of bat-like ones that were black on the outside and blue on the inside, were full of dagger cuts and bullet holes. She loved her wings and considered them her best feature, although she wasn't one to care about appearances, and she almost ripped the throats out of the soldiers who in cut them. Now she had no chance of getting off this cliff.

She snapped out of her stupor as she heard a pair of footsteps coming towards her, she leapt back with a hiss which became a low growl of warning as the owner of the footsteps stopped a few feet away.

"Why don't you just give up, Lunair? We'll take good care you back at the Lab.", the commander said with a sneer as he looked into her icy blue eyes.

The girl growled menacingly, as if daring him to come closer. Her eyes widened as a wave of pain overcame her and she fell to her knees, coughing up blood and holding her side.

"Aww… what's wrong little kitty? I can make all the pains go away, and all you have to do is give up. That's the easy way, if you want to do things the hard way, I can have my men go capture your little brother." he said tauntingly as he heard her gasp at the mention of her brother. He knelt down in front of her, placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head, forcing her to look him in the eyes as he said, "And your friend, what is he anyway? Some kind of mutated lizard? Well, whatever, so what'll it be? The easy way or the hard way?"

She pulled away from his grasp and let her head fall in defeat, "Please, leave them out of this."

"Good girl.", He said as he turned to leave and nodded his head for two soldiers who were standing by to restrain her.

As the soldiers came forward, an image of herself came to mind. It was her alright except this one was the younger her, it had grayish-silver fur with black spotting, silver eyes and no wings and not to mention it looked more confident and determined looking than she was now, 'What do you think you're doing!? You're just going to give up?', it snapped loudly.

'But he said he'd leave my brother and Arte-', Lunair tried before she was cut off.

'You know better than to believe what that lying sleaze ball of a human says!', it retaliated angrily, completely dominant in this argument.

'But-', she tried again meekly.

'BUT nothing! Look you know as well as I do that he's not going to let them go free either. He's just going to take this chance to get you easily then they'll go after Artemis and Sol.', the gray cheetah said firmly.

'Yeah but-', she tried once more.

'Enough! NO MORE BUTS! Its like you've lost your will to fight! Don't let all that training with Artemis go to waste, and not to mention all the burns you got when you trained with your brother. You're not that weak little kitten that couldn't even take down a level four training robot. They said you were a failed project, but you have more than enough power to level half this field and then some. He believed in you and I do too.' it said, trying to build up some confidence.

'I'm not a failed experiment.' she replied sadly.

'Oh really? Then prove it, prove the others wrong. Show him, show him that what he believed was right.' the young girl said as she faded away into the darkness.

Lunair looked up, her eyes glazed over in rage, just as one of the soldiers was about to slip a muzzle on her, she twisted around and sank her two-inch canines into his wrist and jerked her head sharply, breaking the bone. He screamed in pain causing the commander to turn around in surprise to see the soldier sprawled out on the ground holding his bleeding wrist. The second soldier had his gun out as soon as she moved and shakily aimed right at her. She leapt straight at him unconcerned with the gun. He closed his eyes fired, right when she was just inches away from his face. Blood splattered his face and jacket as she flew back and landed on the ground next to the injured soldier, she gurgled as blood leaked from the side of her mouth and gasped for air while staring at him before going still. The soldier with the broken wrist whimpered and scooted away, trying to escape the cold, staring eyes.

"You fucking fool!!! She's no use to us if she's dead!!! You'd better pray to God she's not, or else it'll be your head!!!, the commander shouted furiously.

The soldier stepped forward cautiously, knelt next to the girl and checked her wounds. The whole was right were her heart was so there was no way she'd survived, but he checked for a pulse and found non. He looked up at the commander," I'm sorry sir, but there's no pulse, she's dead."

"God! Dammit!!!, he ranted before calming himself and turning away, "Attend to your partner, we'll discuss your punishment back at base.

"Yes sir. But what about the body?", he asked quietly as he wrapped the man's wounds in gauze and helped him to his feet.

"Leave it. The scavengers will take care of the rest.", he said coldly.

Everyone began to pile into the trucks and various other military vehicles and drove away. No one noticed a black hedgehog hiding in the shadows watching the whole thing.

Shadow waited until the sounds of the H.D. boosters were well out of earshot before coming out of hiding. He walked over to the girl's body and knelt next to it. He lifted her head and looked into her eyes and gasped when he saw that she was still conscious. He rolled her over onto her back and checked her wound; there was a hole in her shirt but no wound. "What are you?", he mumbled to himself.

"Th…ats my bu…bu…si…ness", she wheezed between coughs before she passed out.

Shadow smirked as he lifted the girl to her feet with an arm around her waist and her's over his shoulder. He looked over at her, thinking,' Something's telling me that my life's going to get a lot more eventful from know on, and why not, things have been quite boring as of late. But that's only if she survives her wounds, and something's telling me she will.', he thought as he pulled out his red Chaos Emerald and warped to his home.

A tree rustled as a dark figure landed in it from seemingly nowhere. It folded its massive wings and growled. It was too late as Shadow had already disappeared with the girl. Its long snake-like tail swayed from side to side in irritation as it growled again, "Umber…".

It leapt from the tree and into the air and vanished into the starry black sky.


	2. Unexpected Visitors

Chapter 2- Unexpected Visitors

Setting-Tails' House

Time- Night (Fall)

Tails, Sonic, Amy, Rouge and Cream were at Tails' house playing Scrabble to see who'd end up having to pay for and 'all you can eat' buffet. Tails and Sonic were on Team Blue while Amy and Rouge were on Team Red and Cream was scorekeeper. Team Red was leading 3 to 2 and this was the last game.

It was currently Sonic's turn, "Okay let's see…B-l-u-e. Blue!"

Tails followed, "F-l-y. Fly! Your turn Amy."

Amy studied her tiles for a second before spelling, "P-a-s-s-i-o-n-a-t-e. Passionate!" she smiled at Sonic who gulped in fear.

"Alright, enough flirting lets finish this- Rouge said before being cut off by a loud crash coming from the entrance area.

_**BAM!**_

Knuckles came busting into the room yelling incoherently. The sound of things (expensive things) could be heard breaking in his wake. Tails flinched with each item and looked to on the verge of tears, "M…my stuff…", he whimpered before passing out on the floor.

Sonic looked over at the unconscious fox before poking him curiously with some random stick he'd found. He stopped and looked up at Knuckles who was still running around crazily and cringed when Rouge hit him across the head which seemed to calm him down, "Know, stay still and speak in sentences we can understand!", she snapped.

"Dang! You didn't have to hit me so hard, ya know." He complained while rubbing the back of his head. "Blaze sent a message. She said she was coming to visit for a while in a couple of weeks."

"Really!" Sonic exclaimed in the hopes of having another sparing match.

"Great." Amy mumbled sarcastically, "We're sure to have lot's of fun."

"Cheese, did you hear that Miss Blaze is coming to visit us soon!" Cream said happily to the small blue and yellow Chao.

"Chao chao chao chao!" it said while waving its small arms.

"Oh yeah, one more thing!" Knuckles said, getting everyone's attention, "Blaze said that she'd like to meet all of our friends, so Sonic you go and tell Big; Cream, you go tell your mom; Amy and Rouge, you go tell Shadow and I'll go tell the Chaotix. Alright!"

There was a chorus of agreement from everyone but Amy and Tails. The latter awoke during the cheer and asked what was happening. Sonic explained what Knuckles had said and helped him to his feet.

Everyone went out the door said their goodbyes and split into their separate groups, going in different directions to their destinations.

_**At Shadow's House**_

_**Time- Morning (Early)**_

Shadow yawned tiredly as he closed the door to his room to an inch and went down the hall to the bathroom. He turned on the shower to fairly hot, took off his shoes and gloves and got in. He stepped in to the spray and let the water rinse most of the blood from his fur. Next he grabbed a bar of soap and rubbed it all over himself, then he began to scrub his arms, legs, stomach, as much of his back as he could reach and especially the white patch of fur on his chest with his nails to get any extra dirt and blood. When he finished he looked like a big soap bubble. As he was about to rinse himself off the doorbell rang interrupting his shower.

_**Ding Dong!**_

"Oh God dammit!" Shadow cursed aloud as he turned off the shower and stepped out. He grabbed a towel off a rack, wrapped it around his waist as he stepped out of the bathroom and went downstairs.

He couldn't believe this. He'd spent the entire night cleaning and bandaging that girl's wounds, not to mention he was blushing half the time because he had to remove her shirt to get at them. He was tired and all he wanted to do was take a shower and go to sleep, "What the hell kind of fucked up person comes knocking on someone's door at 2am?" he grumbled to himself.

He walked into the front room, up to the door and called out angrily, "Who's there!"

A familiar female voice answered "Its us Amy and Rouge! We have something to tell you!"

Shadow made sure the towel was wrapped securely around his waist before he opened the door and glared at the two girls before him, "What do you want?" he asked in irritation. He stared in disbelief as Rouge slipped right past him and took a seat on the couch as though she lived there, "Its like we said, Soggy, we have something to tell you. Oh, and by the way, I like the new look." She replied.

Amy could be heard snickering behind the ebony hedgehog. He turned to face her and watched as she tried to cover up her outburst with a slight cough before she muttered a 'sorry' in embarrassment.

He said nothing as he stepped aside to let her in. She cautiously stepped inside and scurried to the couch and sat next to Rouge. The two watched as Shadow closed the door, locked it and made his way to the stairs.

Rouge was the first to speak, "Where you going, Soggy? Aren't you going to stay and entertain your guests?" she asked in a teasing manner as she crossed one leg over the other and leaned back into the couch. She looked over at Amy who was blushing a beet red before turning to look in Shadow's direction.

Shadow stopped with one foot on the steps. He could feel his quills beginning to rise in anger, a reaction to her taunt, but he forced the feeling back. "I'll be back in about 15-20 mins. Oh, and Rouge, don't touch anything." He said in reply as he continued up the stairs.

Rouge sat patiently on the couch waiting until she heard the sound of running water, then she got up and looked around.

It was a spacey room with white walls and red carpeting. It had 2 large black sofas, one of those giant High Definition TVs, a black DVD case next to a PS3 and DVD player under the TV. In the back of the room he had an impressive collection of guns, swords and ammunition in a glass case.

Amy marveled at all the things Shadow owned and tried to figure out how he got all this stuff while Rouge searched for something else and she found it: Shadow's red Chaos emerald. It was in a small glass compartment next to the gun case. It had a voice analyzer, thumbprint scanner, password pad, and even a weight measurer.

"It'll take me a bit of work to get you out of there, which I don't have time for now, but don't worry, I'll have you soon." Rouge sighed as she examined all of the unlocking devices before she rejoined Amy on the couch.

_**Two Minutes Later**_

"Bored!" Amy said out loud, slightly startling Rouge who replied, "Yeah? And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well we've got at least 10 mins. left, you wanna sneak upstairs and have a look around?" the pink hedgie asked mischievously as she stood and stretched.

"I think I'm starting to rub off on you, Amy." the bat replied as she followed her up the stairs quietly.

_**Meanwhile with Sonic and Tails**_

Sonic and Tails had made it to the edge of a dense forest. They decided to follow a large river that lead into it since Big lived right next to one in the center of the forest. After about 30 mins. of walking they came upon a small hut and farther down the river they saw a large purple figure sitting on the far bank.

"Hey Big!" Sonic called while waving his arms in an effort to get the cat's attention.

"Huh? What?" Big questioned as he stood and reeled in his line. He looked up river and saw Sonic and Tails waving to him. "Oh! Hi, guys!" he called back.

"Come on, Tails." Sonic said as he leapt over the water and walked down to greet their old friend. "We've got some great news for you, Big!"

"Great news?" the cat repeated as he tilted his head to the side in question. "What is it?"

"A friend of ours, Blaze, is coming to visit in two weeks and she wants to meet all of our friends. So we want you to come to Tails' workshop in two weeks to meet her and a lot of other friends. Okay?" the blue blur answered.

"Yeah, okay!" the Maine coon said with a big smile. "I'll be there!"

"Alright! Well, see ya buddy!" Sonic said as he turned to leave. "Don't forget! Two weeks from now, Tails' workshop!" he called one last time before he disappeared into the dense foliage.

"See ya around, Big!" Tails called to the cat before he flew away into the forest after Sonic.

Big walked down river to a better spot, sat down and began to fish again. Soon a green figure could be seen swimming towards him. It jumped out of the water and landed next to him. "Ribbit."

The cat smiled at the small frog. "Guess what Froggy? We're going to meet a new friend soon."

The green frog stared at him with its black expression. "Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit.

The purple cat laughed at his friend before returning to his fishing.

_**Back at Shadow's House**_

Amy and Rouge had snuck up to the bathroom door and they could hear the sounds of running water and movement behind it. Rouge signaled for quiet and she skillfully moved past the door without a sound with Amy right behind her. Rouge was an expert at being stealthy but Amy wasn't doing so well. She bumped into things every now and then, but thankfully the shower's running water was loud enough to cover up the noise.

"Let's check this room first" Amy whispered as she pointed to a black door.

"Alright, but only for a second. I really only want to see Shadow's bedroom." The white bat replied.

The pair snuck up to the door, opened it quietly and slipped inside.

_**Meanwhile in Shadow's Bedroom**_

Lunair tossed and turned in Shadow's bed. She seemed to be having a nightmare, a bad nightmare. She clutched the sheets tightly in her claws ripping holes into them. She rolled over and grabbed the mattress, her sharp nails tore through the fabric and padding like one would tissue paper.

"Artemis…Artemis…help me", she whimpered as she curled up into a tight ball, pulling the ripped covers out of place.

_**Nightmare**_

_She was standing in a desert and a young boy was lying on the sand in front of her bleeding profusely. He looked up at her, the look in his eyes were pleading for her help. She reached out to him wanting to go help but her legs refused to move._

_"Sister…" he whispered with his last breath before going still._

_"Solaris!!! No!!!" she screamed as she fell to her knees. She cried into her hands but stopped immediately when a cruel laugh sounded from behind her. She froze, she knew that laugh but it couldn't be him, she forced herself to turn around and look. It was him, Obsidian, in other words 'pure evil'. She opened her mouth to scream but never got the chance._

_He spread his wings and dove at her with a growl, his fangs gleaming in the bright sun…_

_**End of Nightmare**_

Lunair sat up immediately with a scream. "Artemis!!!" She pulled her knees up to her chest and let out a sound close to that of a kitten's 'mewl' as she buried her head in her lap.

_**Rouge and Amy**_

_**Artemis!!!**_

"What was that!?" Amy yelped in surprise as she looked around for the source of the disembodied scream.

"Dunno." Rouge replied as she turned towards the door, away from the piles upon piles of dusty and unused books in the room. "But I think it came from down the hall."

Rouge and Amy leaned cautiously out of the doorway, and peered down the hall. There was a thin sliver of light leaking through a partially open door at the end of the hall.

"Hey… look. That door is open. Do you think it could be Shadow's room and do you think that scream came from there?" Amy asked quietly while pointing at it.

"Yup, that's Shadow's room alright, just look at it. It practically screams Shadow. But why would screaming come from his room?" Rouge said thoughtfully.

"I don't think we should go in there." Amy said quietly as she turned away to head back down the hall towards the stairs.

"Fine-" Rouge stopped as she heard the sound of a doorknob being turned, the sound drawing her attention towards the bathroom door. "Oh…snap." She spread her wings and pounced on Amy, dragging her down the stairs to the couch. She sat down quickly and motioned for Amy to do the same.

The pink hedgie sat next to the bat and was about to start berating her for dragging her down the stairs when she heard footsteps at the head of the stairs. She sat up and tried to be inconspicuous as Shadow came down the stairs.

The black male looked the two women over suspiciously. "Did you two hear anything?"

"Nope." Rouge replied with a quick grin. "Right, Amy?"

"Um, yeah…yeah! We didn't hear anything." She said with a quick nod.

Shadow growled under his breath. "What do you want?"

"I told you already, we have something to tell you." Rouge replied as she stood and looked at him.

"Well, hurry up and say what you have to say so you can leave."

Amy was taken aback by the fact that he seemed so angry. "We just came to tell you that you were invited to come to Tails' place in a couple of weeks and maybe, just maybe get yourself a new friend! But if you're just going to be an ass the entire time don't bother coming!" The pink hedgie yelled as she made her way to the door.

Rouge stared in complete surprise at Amy's outburst and stepped out of her way as she stalked past. "Whoa…"

"You'll probably just scare her away with your bad attitude!" She snapped as she unlocked, opened and walked out the door.

Shadow said nothing as he watched Amy go. He'd never seen her go off like that before and to tell the truth, she scared him a bit.

"She has a point, Shadow. You could try to be nicer, considerate and laid-back, ya know. Try laughing every once in a while or smiling more." Rouge said calmly.

Shadow huffed as he turned away, not really listening to what Rouge was saying. He was thinking more about why that girl had screamed earlier and what he'd do if she was awake. He decided to see what had happened after Rouge was gone.

"Well, whatever. Come if you want, but work on that attitude of yours so you don't scare Blaze away." Rouge stopped in front of the open door and turned slightly with a wink. "Oh, and take good care of that visitor of yours. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone if you don't hurt her. See ya!"

She closed the door behind her before Shadow had a chance to ask questions and flew off in pursuit of Amy.

Shadow sighed. Well there was one more problem to add to his list. 'Whatever, there'd be time for that later." He thought as he headed up the stairs.

A.N.

That's it for Chapter 2! Woo! Seven pages of fic! Most I've written EVER!!! I lost my book for this fic. I lose everything… I think I know where it is but its like 60 miles away. Oh well, I'll just write as I go until I find it. Please review!!!

Up next: Chapter 3: And You Are?

Shadow and the mysterious girl hold a small conversation…

A.N.


	3. Shadow's New Technique

Chapter 3- Shadow's New Technique  
Setting- 2 days after rescue, Shadow's House  
Time- Midday

AP- Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to update!  
Lunair- It took you over three months to update! What the heck is wrong with you!?  
AP- I'm sorry!!! I've just been so busy with school! I think I'm going to fail geometry! T.T  
Lunair- I know that… I'm inside your head, remember?  
AP- Wait… so it must be your fault?! I'm failing because of you!!! (gets fanfic book and pencil and laughs evilly)  
Lunair- Wha-what are you going to do with that? 'Cause you know its not my fault you're failing, right? Right?  
AP- (erases letter 'i' from Lunair's name) I know. I just need someone to blame.  
Lunair-………no, not the 'i'!!! Anything but the 'i', please!!!  
AP- (laughs maniacally)  
Lunair- (falls to knees and screams into the sky at apparently no one) My name isn't Lunar!!!

I forgot to put this in the last two chaps so here it is:

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any related characters. (I wish I did though) But I do own Lunair, Artemis, Nova (formerly known as Solaris but Sega already has it in Sonic Next Generation Xbox 360, so yeah…), Lupe, Obsidian, Obsidian's _'minions'_ (I like that word! XD), Commander, Umber, Selene, and more to come (if I put them in this fic).

Warning- Blood and repeated mentionings of gore and violence. Do not read if you have a weak heart or stomach or spleen or any other organ.  
Enjoy!!!

* * *

Shadow had been trying to get Lunair to talk to him for almost two days now, but he didn't get anything more than her name, Lunair, and her age, 18 years. He'd made sure to check her wounds and replace the bandages twice a day but he'd never so much as gotten a peep out of her. The day after she woke up he asked her why G.U.N. was after her and where she was from but she didn't so much as look at him, all of this was starting to wear on Shadow's already frayed nerves.

Lunair was staring at her lap, a mixture of sickness, pain, and fear on her face. She'd been like this for hours and yet she showed no signs of movement other than the rhythmic rising and falling of her chest. She was faintly aware of another presence in the room with her but she paid it no attention because she was lost in her own thoughts.

Shadow sighed irately as he sat down in the chair that he'd been sitting in since Lunair 'woke up'. He had tried to get her attention with food by waving it in front of her face but even that didn't work. He thought about giving her a sharp rap across the head, but that wouldn't be very nice. But then again, who ever said Shadow was nice. He tried it, didn't work. When she 'actually woke up' she was going to have a slight headache. 'Well, at least you're still breathing.' He thought as he studied the girl before him.

She had smooth pure black fur with blue spots dotted through it. Her eyes, an icy shade of blue, were slitted instead of circular. Her muzzle was colored a light peach and if you looked closely you could see the tips of her canines at the corners of her mouth. She had chest length black hair edged with blue and two thick shoulder length bangs on either side of her face , which were also tipped in blue. Her legs, long and lithe, showed that she was a runner and her arms were long and slender. The thing that Shadow found the most interesting about Lunair was her wings, he'd never seen a pair like them, though they closely resembled a bat's but much larger. The odd thing was that the long structural bones extended far beyond the thin blue membrane between them. The bones in her wings were black on the inside and outside, while the membrane was blue on the underside and black on the upper side. 'Oddly enough you seem perfectly normal…other than the whole not moving for almost two days thing.' Shadow mused as he finished his 'looking over' of the girl. "Well, I guess I should clean up here. Doesn't look like you're going to 'wake up' anytime soon." Shadow stood and slowly made his way to the bed. Earlier when he was trying the 'wave the food in front of their face and see if they bite' technique he decided to leave a plate in front of her to see if she'd awaken to the smell of some fresh fruit. "It always works on the 'faker'. Nothing can keep him away from a chilidog." He grumbled to himself as he reached for the plate. "But I guess since you're not the 'faker' it probably wouldn't work."

'Oddly enough you seem perfectly normal…other than the whole not moving for almost two days thing.' Shadow mused as he finished his 'looking over' of the girl. "Well, I guess I should clean up here. Doesn't look like you're going to 'wake up' anytime soon." Shadow stood and slowly made his way to the bed. Earlier when he was trying the 'wave the food in front of their face and see if they bite' technique he decided to leave a plate in front of her to see if she'd awaken to the smell of some fresh fruit. "It always works on the 'faker'. Nothing can keep him away from a chilidog." He grumbled to himself as he reached for the plate. "But I guess since you're not the 'faker' it probably wouldn't work."

'Maybe I could try out my new technique to see what you're thinking. I might figure out why you're like this.' Shadow mused to himself not sure whether he should or not. 'Yeah, why not. Its not like it'll hurt you or anything, just a quick peek, into your mind.'

He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head until their eyes were level with each other. Her eyes were dull and showed no signs of life. 'Sorta creepy.' He held her head up while he placed his other hand on the top of her head. While maintaining eye contact he whispered the words, "Chaos Mind's Eye", and allowed his chaos magic to delve into Lunair's mind.

Shadow suddenly felt lightheaded as he left his body. He saw three tendrils of swirling smoke-like energy. There was black, gray, and blue. He felt as though they were calling him closer. Unable to resist the urge, Shadow reached out and touched the gray tendril. Suddenly images began to rush past him rapidly, like colored blurs. They moved so fast that Shadow didn't even try to grasp hold of them. Some of the pictures passed slower than the others and these Shadow could see better. He saw a young gray furred cat with black spots crying in a stone gray corner clinging to an even younger cat with white and red fur and miniature feathered wings; a slightly older jet black furred cat with wickedly long canines standing off to the side rolling her yellow slitted eyes.

'What are these? Memories? But whose are they? Lunair's?' Shadow asked himself as he tried to get a better look at the pictures. Suddenly the darkness around him was snatched away and he found himself floating over some kind of arena. 'This must be another memory. And it looks like I've got front row seats to it, too. Maybe I can find some answers here.' Shadow thought as he looked down and saw the same gray furred cat but older, facing down a large dog like robot with a 2 painted on its forehead and hindlegs. It charged straight at her and headbutted her in the chest. She flew back and slammed into the wall, knocked senseless. The robot growled and charged her again to crush her against the wall but a blur of white jumped between them. He took the blow in his chest as he dug his toes into the ground bringing the robot to a stop. He locked his arms around the robot's head and held on tight. "What are you doing, sis!? This thing'll kill you if…you don't…fight back!" the winged cat grunted as the robot growled and bucked in his grasp, trying to rid itself of the boy. "Come on, get up!!!"

"#019's useless. A pathetic waste of space and energy." The black furred cat spat cruelly as she polished her pure white canines with a tattered old rag. Her canines were a little over half a foot long. She was leaning up against the far wall, two robots lay at her feet, dismembered, disemboweled, and beheaded.

"You could help us!!! Instead of standing ther–" The robot shook free of his grasp and smashed him away with its paw. It slowly approached the small girl, its metallic fangs gleaming in the light.

"Selene's right. I am a useless waste of space. Our creator could care less if I died…he'd just make a new me. But I know Nova would have none of it." She said quietly as she pushed herself to her feet. "And I know Selene would love to watch me be torn to pieces by that thing, so I can't let that happen. Besides I can't just leave my little brother alone with you! Oh, and one more thing before I forget. FOR THE LAST TIME…MY NAME IS UMBER!!! She spat the word like it was acid, as she looked a seething Selene in the eye.

The robot leapt forward to bite Umber but she dodged to the side causing it to slam into the wall. She moved back to a safe distance as it picked itself up and rushed her again. She turned to run but she tripped over some rubble and fell on her face. She rolled over only to come face to face with the robot's fangs.

"Sis…ter…" Nova wheezed as he began to choke on his own blood. He coughed fitfully as he tried to get to his feet. The robot had hit him pretty hard. Hard enough to break a few ribs. He looked over to where Selene was, to ask her to help Umber. _As if._ But she had disappeared. "Where's… Selene…" He murmured before he collapsed, spent.

She closed her eyes and waited for the robot's jaws to rip her to shreds, but it never came. She opened her eyes to find Selene standing next to the robot, her paw on top of its head, and the claws digging into its metallic skull. Selene smiled evilly as Umber winced in pain as she stomped her pawed down foot on the younger girl's tail. "You're next _#019._ This is how you take down a level 2 training robot." She viciously yanked the robot's head back and listened to the metal creak and groan. The robot tried to free itself but her grip was firm.

Selene leaned in close and ran her tongue across the robot's exposed jugular. She pressed her foot down harder on Umber's tail. "Pay attention!" She turned back to the robot and gently ran the claws of her free hand across its throat producing a soft metallic screech. She roughly hauled the robot closer and with a vicious growl, sank her fangs into the robot's throat. She ripped out a large chunk and spat it out next to the younger girl. Umber shied away from the piece of saliva and oil coated metal in disgust.

Selene smiled evilly down at Umber, silver oil dripping from her jaws. The robot groaned weakly as the same oil poured from its throat. Its hindlegs buckled and collapsed as it began to lose power. Then Selene turned back to the robot and sank her teeth into its skull. She stepped off of Umber's tail to get better footing as the robot's optic sensors dimmed and went out completely as her fangs pierced its hard drive.

_This was her chance,_ and Umber wasted no time in taking it, either. She scooted back a safe distance before quietly getting to her feet and sneaking over to Nova, all while trying to shut out the sounds of Selene enjoying the thrill of completely destroying her 'prey'. She kneeled next to the younger boy and rolled him over onto his back. She called out him gently, pleading with him to wake up. "Nova… Nova, come on…wake up…please. Don't leave me… I need you. Our older brother, Lupe, needs you… hell, even what's left of Selene's sanity needs you… wake up, please…" She looked up immediately as Selene let the 'dismantled' robot fall to the ground.

Selene looked over at Umber and Nova while she pulled out the same old rag and began to polish her canines with the robot's oil. "Taking advantage of me while I was havin' fun, huh?" She smirked slyly as she began to walk slowly towards the pair. She tossed the rag to the side with a 'whatever-ish' flick. "Looks like I'm going to need a new polishing rag. Oh well, I guess I could make a new one out of your hide!" She unsheathed her claws in her hands and hindpaws, dropped to all fours. "Finally, I'll get to taste real blood and not this fake robot oil shit! Real red, warm blood, soft flesh and tender organs! The heart! Its what I want! Need!" She launched herself towards the two kids with a bloodthirsty roar.

"Run! What are you doing, just standing there! Move!!!" Shadow shouted in warning to Umber, who had placed herself protectively between Selene and Nova. "What are you deaf!? Leave him, or you'll be ripped to shreds!!!" Shadow knew full well that he couldn't interfere in a memory because no change would take place. They couldn't hear him.

Umber stood stock-still, frozen with fear as Selene charged towards her. She was afraid all right, but she had to protect Nova, like he did for her and to fulfill her duty as an older sister. 'I guess all those repeated experiments finally brought Selene to this. Nothing more than a mindless animal. Well I can't let her near Nova, no way.' She took a deep breath and braced herself for the oncoming pain.

'Aw man… this is awful, but who is it happening to? None of these guys look like Lunair, so whose memory…is…this?' Shadow's attention was drawn to the side as he saw a door (that wasn't there before) open. A grayish-blue furred wolf stepped into the arena and the door seemingly disappeared again. He started at a lope after Selene, sizing up the situation.

Selene slammed her shoulder into Umber's small chest and crushed her against the wall behind them. She felt the smaller girl's bones breaking beneath her. Blood gushed from Umber's mouth splattering across Selene's face neck and chest. Selene licked the blood from her muzzle, reveling in its taste. She watched in malicious enjoyment, as Umber gasped for air that barely came. "So delicious! I must have more!" She opened her bloodstained jaws and moved closer to Umber's throat for the finishing bite.

Umber watched Selene as she licked the blood from her lips. Her vision was fading rapidly and she could just barely make out a fuzzy gray blob a few feet behind Selene. 'Lupe…?' With the remainder of her strength she reached out and placed a shaking hand on the side of Selene's muzzle, stopping her in her tracks. "Oh…my dear…sister… What… have they…done to you…?" She wheezed as the pain in her body became too much for her to continue.

Selene stared at Umber blankly. The feelings she felt now had never been shown to her before. Not even by their creator. She looked at Umber, confusion on her face. "Umber… I…I… What am I…? Blood…? Who…? You're bleeding… Did I…?" The old Selene was back, finally, but only for a few minutes… "Wha…what have I done? I'm sorry! I…I didn't… I couldn't… I'm sorry…" She backed away from Umber and into Lupe's attack range.

Lupe moved quickly. He pulled six darts from his belts, three to each hand. He aimed and threw them at Selene. Each dart was tipped in a special sedative made just for Selene. Fast acting and lethal (in putting to sleep terms). Selene roared in pain as the darts pierced her side, the sedative quickly numbing her body and bringing back her darker self. "D-damn you! You stupid DOG!!! I'll kill you!" She staggered towards Lupe stiffly, a cracked growl emanating from her throat.

Lupe hadn't moved from his position, knowing that the sedative would soon take effect. He was worried for Umber and Nova but his orders were to take care of Selene first, and then the two kids. He was also slightly irritated at being called a 'dog'. 'Of all things why,_ why_, did she have to call me a _dog?_ Why not a fox or a coyote? Hell, I would even take a jackal or…a hyena!………… You know what, not a hyena, I hate hyenas.' He fussed mentally as he watched Selene come closer.

Umber lay on the ground and watched the events play out. Selene's attack had completely crushed her chest, like one would crush a fortune cookie, and not to mention the internal bleeding and immense pain. She was lucky her ribs only pierced one lung. She watched as Selene finally reached Lupe and raised her a clawed paw to slash him. "Look out!!!" She wanted to warn Lupe but no sound came forth, just a moist wheeze. All she could do was watch.

Selene finally reached Lupe after what felt like a lifetime, even thought it was like two minutes. She reached out to slash Lupe but her paw fell limp against his muscled chest. "D-damn it…" She moved closer to bite him but her legs went limp and became unable to support her weight. She fell forward into him where he caught her before she could fall to the ground. "Put…me down…so I …can kill…you…" She tried to struggle as he picked her up and held her in his arms.

"There is no use in trying to struggle. You have been completely paralyzed. It is a complete waste of valuable energy in talking as well. So, just give up." He said quietly as he sat her up against the wall, quite a ways from Umber and Nova. Finally being done with his ordered task, he rushed over to Umber. He knelt down in front of her and looked her over. "Umber…Umber stay awake. You CANNOT go to sleep. If you fall asleep, you will not wake up." She opened her eyes and looked at him and gave a weak smile, before passing out. "Umber!!! Umber!!!" He picked her up quickly and ran to the hidden door. He began to beat his head on the thick metal repeatedly, begging them to open it and help Umber. "Open the door!!! Please!!! She needs help!!!"

Shadow watched all of this transpire and couldn't help but fell slightly sorry for them. Then he felt a slight wisp of cold air pass by him, which he thought was odd because there was no air here. Then a black lizard like claw appeared from nowhere and clamped around his body. Intense cold, the same as when he touched that ice out in that field, filled his body and numbed him. The claw snatched him backwards, out of the arena, the memory, and Lunair's mind altogether, then Shadow was surprised to find himself back in his own body, which had been thrown across the room and landed near the far wall. He sat up slowly and winced at a dull throb pounding inside his head as the numbness receded. He looked up at Lunair to find that she was awake. _Finally._ But Shadow realized something was wrong as he got to his feet.

Lunair held her head in pain, her face hidden as Shadow stepped closer to see what was wrong. Memories came flooding back to her. Everything that she'd forced herself to forget over the past ten years, it all came flooding back. And she didn't want any of it. Shadow reached out cautiously to her but stopped when he saw crystalline droplets fall to the bed covers. Tears… 'She's crying…but why?' He questioned himself. He was about to ask when she spoke.

"Why…?" Lunair asked quietly, her voice little more than a pained whisper. Shadow looked at the girl in silent question. It was a simple enough question with an even easier answer, and yet he couldn't find the words to formulate the answer. So all he could do was stand there in silence, with a feeling that he'd done something wrong, very wrong.

"Well?" Lunair asked again, this time a little more forcefully as she lifted her face and looked him in the eyes. "It was a simple question. One that I sure that you'd be able to answer easily enough. So I'll ask once more: Why?" Shadow had found his answer but he just couldn't speak it, aloud. 'What it was so wrong that I was went into your mind to try and figure out why you were just sitting there, like a useless block of wood!?' Shadow scowled inwardly, this feeling of being scolded like a naughty child was not working well with him and his short patience.

Lunair raised her eyebrows in a knowingly gesture and smiled slyly. "Oh I get it… You thought that you'd try and help me by going into my mind to see if you could find any clues as to why I was the way I was?" She saw a look of surprise cross Shadow's face before he hid it away. "I can't read your mind but you're so easy to figure out. Its like trying to figure out what a child's―" She didn't get to finish her sentence because as soon as she compared Shadow with a 'child', he snapped. He leapt towards Lunair and clamped his hands around her throat and drove her down onto the bed. She cried out in pain as the sudden jolt ripped open the wound on her side. Blood began to quickly pour from her wound and into the bed sheets.

"You will not compare me to a child, girl! My name is Shadow the Hedgehog and I am the Ultimate Lifeform!" He growled menacingly while maintaining eye contact. Lunair averted her eyes, not because of fear or submission, but because she was trying to hid her pain. 'He's not…getting away…with this…without some…kind of payback.' Shadow thinking that she'd given up released his grip on her neck and began to remove himself from the bed. Lunair, ignoring her wounds pounced at Shadow with a growl. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT!!!" She swung her arm in a powerful arc towards his face and slapped him as hard as she could, catching the unsuspecting hedgehog off guard and sending him flying back across the room.

Shadow performed a tight back flip and landed on his feet before he hit the wall while Lunair landed on her feet with a slight stagger before she caught herself, unconsciously placing her hand over her currently forgotten wound. He placed his hand gingerly on his stinging red cheek "How dare you slap me! You ungrateful creature! I―" Lunair interrupted him before he could finish his threat. "How dare, _how dare?! _How dare whom?!! I appreciate you saving me after I was attacked and left for dead by G.U.N.! I appreciate you taking care of me these past couple of days, and I'm sorry about scaring you with the whole 'trance' thing, but it was necessary! But what I don't appreciate is you just waltzing into _my mind_, going through _my memories_ like they were just some old storybooks!!! My mind is the very thing that I _held_ most sacred but you come and defile it! Bringing back things that were never meant to be remembered! That _I_ never wanted to remember!!! And now it's all back…" She fell to her knees in defeat, she winced in pain and brought her bloodstained palm to her face. She could only stare at it as her vision began to darken. A lightheaded feeling filled her head and she collapsed to the floor, her blood still pouring from her wound. Shadow went unnoticed as he rushed to the bathroom and came back with a large first aid kit. Before she passed out she whispered something to herself. "I guess…I shouldn't fall asleep, right…Lupe?

* * *

Well that's that. I hope everyone enjoyed this chap. For chap 4 I'm gonna need at least 5 reviews. Okay? Just 5 little reviews, please? Please... (and no flames).  
Something to remember- You shouldn't intrude into someone else's mind, for you might awaken something pretty nasty. Oh, and get slapped too. 

Next chapter- 1 week and 5 days have passed. Have Lunair's wounds healed? How have Shadow and Lunair faired in each other's company? Did Tails repair the things Knuckles broke? Will Shadow got to Tails' Workshop to meet Blaze, and will he take Lunair with him? And Blaze finally arrives!  
Find out in the next installment of: Moon and Sun!!!


	4. Nova's Second Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any related characters. (I wish I did though) But I do own Lunair, Artemis, Nova, Obsidian, Selene and others; who will be introduced later on.

Also, the first part of this chapter does not belong to me(mostly the stuff for Nova's dream). It was borrowed and modified from my friend DarknessLady. She writes really good Yu-Gi-Oh and LOTR fanfics. Go read them...

Enjoy!

_**Time- 2 Days from Blaze's Arrival, Early Evening **_

_**Location- At Lunair's House in Nova's Room**_

_**Nova's Dream**_

_It was like a world of never ending night. Darkness without a ray of light surrounded him on all sides. The young caracal wandered with no sense of direction, a feeling of dread creeping up his spine with each advancing step. No sound came to his ears except for his own pounding heart and shaky footsteps. Even though it seemed like he was alone in this dark, cold void, something told him he wasn't. _

"_Welcome..." whispered a familiar voice in the dark. He whirled around but saw nothing. He was alone. _

"_Who's there?" His small voice rang out in the dark. Only the echo of a cruel laugh gave reply. The boy trembled with familiarity. "Obsidian?" He spoke in a weak whisper as the laughter continued, growing louder by the second._

_Suddenly, a pair of green eyes appeared from the inky blackness before him a dark voice accompanying them. "Do you wish to die?"_

"_N-n-no…" The caracal stuttered in reply, his voice thick with fear. He took an uncertain step back._

_The voice gave a reassuring growl. "There is no need to fear me. Do you want power? Power to rid yourself of this sickness that plagues you?"_

"_Yeah I'd like that… very much, but why should I trust you, you're evil. You're the lowest of creatures that exist on this planet." The boy said his voice gaining in confidence with a slight touch of loathing._

_The eyes vanished and there was silence once more, and for what seemed like an eternity the boy thought that he'd been left alone. Then the voice returned but this time it was completely different. It was quieter and more reserved. " Your words strike deep, Nova, but I am not as evil as you might think. You see I―"_

_The strange voice seemed to have been cut off, as there was silence once more. "Hey! Hey! Obsidian! You were just saying something: I, I, I what!? Hey do you hear me!" the boy yelled at the fact that he was probably missing something that might help his sister._

" _You will die." Obsidian's voice returned but this time it was his regular voice, but with a slight hint of weariness, as though he'd just been struggling with someone, but whom, Nova had no clue._

_"What makes you think I'm going to die now, when I've been dealing with this for what's going on 10 years now. I've lived for this long―why not longer?" The red caracal said with a slight smile of defiance._

_"Because…" Obsidian began, as a blast of flames engulfed the young boy. "This disease… this sickness… that you have. It has been slowly killing you from the inside out." Obsidian appeared before him. He was 25 years old and he had black scales with dark purple markings. He wore a black ankle length, long-sleeved silk cloak with purple flame designs on the cuffs, collar and ends with a split and two neatly cut holes in the back for his long spiked serpentine tail and large bat-like wings. His wings were also black with purple leathery skin between each bone. He also wore a purple silk sash with black dragon-shaped designs on it. His talons and claws were as black as his scales and he had a long lizard-like muzzle with long, curved, wickedly sharp teeth and 9 long pointed horns jutting from the back of his head with a slight upward curve. His green eyes shone with an eerie light from the fire that surrounded them. He was a dragon._

_He smiled, as he held out a clawed hand in a welcoming gesture to the flames next to him. He closed his eyes as some of the flames floated to his hand and coursed over him like a large flaming boa. The fire licked and caressed his body but caused him no harm. He turned to Nova and frowned. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, if it keeps going on like this, you'll be dead before you reach 18… and you're 17 now."_

_"I don't believe you! You just want me to turn against my sister, the only family I have!" Nova yelled as he tried to avert his eyes from the mesmerizing flames. "She's doing everything she can to help me! She's trying to find a cure! She promised-"_

_"Promised! Hah!" Obsidian bared his fangs in an amused grin, taunting the boy before him. "You actually believe what she says!? What part of 'being sick for 10 years and still not having a cure' do you not understand?"_

"_She couldn't possibly be…" Nova's voice was barely a whisper. 'It is taking her a long time to help me; I mean it's been 10 years.'_

"_Lunair is lying to you. She's just been biding her time knowing that you'll die by the time you're 18. She doesn't care." The dragon frowned at the young caracal sympathetically._

"_She wouldn't do that, she's not that kind of person." The caracal looked down at the black mirror-like surface of the floor, as if searching for an answer, but it provided none. "But why?"_

_Obsidian didn't hear his question. "You have the remarkable ability to be able to understand and control fire! A power that others can only dream of! You should make use of it. I care about you, and I don't want to see you die this way. Having the best years of your life, snatched away from you, just like that!" He tapped his claws together, creating a loud click as he walked up to Nova. "I can give you a new life, a normal life, and all you have to do is let me help you." He smiled warmly, as if to confirm that he was sincere._

_"But… I-I'm not…sure." Nova said with a small sniffle as tears ran down his cheeks._

_"Hush now, child." He crouched down in front of him and lifted his chin gently with his long tail. He wiped away his tears, being careful of his sharp claws. He smiled in a reassuring way. "Tell you what… you don't have to choose right now. I can let you have a bit of my power for now, and you can tell me your decision later."_

_"Do you really mean it?" Nova asked, deeply interested._

_"Of course." The dragon said as he stood to his full height of 6'5", and looked down at the small red and white furred cat._

_"But how can I tell you my decision?" Nova asked slightly confused. 'How could he know if I chose yes or no if he's not there?'_

_"I'm always watching. If you choose 'yes' then you will be able to come to me, but if you choose 'no' then I will take back my power." Obsidian explained as he disappeared._

_'What a weird guy.' Nova thought before realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "How am I supposed to get out of here?!"_

_He turned around, looking for a door of some kind that might lead him out, but all he saw was a lone flame. It flickered and wavered as though it was waving him to it. He walked up to it and slowly reached out his hand to touch it. 'I have fire abilities too. So maybe I can manipulate this flame.' As he reached out to the flame it flared brightly, knocking him down on his tail. "Shit!!!" He yelped in surprise as he watched the flame. It grew into a giant column that curved and twisted and formed into a great fiery serpent. The snake looked down at Nova and wrapped its burning coils around his thin frame. He tried to get out, but it had him and would not let go. The serpent threw back its head in a shrilling screech as it turned as black as their surroundings. Then it faded as it dissolved itself into the caracal's body. Coldness trailed up to his heart and squeezed all breath out of his lungs. He didn't scream because he knew no one would answer his cries. His fur flashed from white and red to black and purple momentarily, then it faded back to normal. The next thing he knew he was falling into darkness. Air whistled past his large ears as he spread his wings to fly, but without success, so he closed his eyes and waited for the impact of his body with the ground. He had no idea of how long or far he had fallen but he suddenly hit bottom. _

_**End Dream**_

He lay there for what seemed like hours, in a complete daze. Slowly, he became aware of a steady high-pitched mechanical wail, ignoring it, he turned his head to find a small dim light. He rose to his feet, and slowly walked towards it. He felt a slight restraint on his right arm, he yanked himself from it and received a slight sting for his trouble, but he ignored it as he continued towards the light. The light seemed not to move but became brighter as he stepped closer; he saw oddly familiar shapes moving within the light. A tingling sense of realization came over him as he realized exactly what those shapes were... birds—

He was at the window of the room he'd occupied for the last 10 years. He was standing for the first time in a decade.. Tears of joy ran down his face as he tried not to cry. "Thank… you." He managed between breaths as he leaned up against the window framing.

He felt a slight presence at the back of his mind that gave a comforting growl before fading away. "Be careful, you are not strong enough for any strenuous activities yet, but you can do a bit of light training. Give your wings some exercise, try gliding a little."

"Alright." Nova replied as he stood to his full height of 3'5". He had snow-white fur with red spots and red markings on his ear tips, tail tip, and pinion feathers on his wings. He had been meant to be slightly more muscled and heavier but his 'sickness' had caused a degradation of muscle mass and weight but that could all be fixed. But what about all those years of not being around anyone but his sister and Artemis? Could the pain he felt at being abandoned by the only family he had left be repaired? He dug his claws into the framing as he watched the birds and bared his fangs with a growl of hatred. "She left me to die… All these years, she was fine and healthy. Running around with that…that freak! Always smiling and having fun with him, not giving a care about me… That smile she wore every time she came to see me… it was all fake! I'm a fool to have believed her! Every word she said was a lie! Every 'I've almost figured it out', and 'I'm so close'. She never cared… even the 'I love you's were fake… I should've just let her die back then. All those times I saved her from Selene, the training bots, our father… even Obsidian. No wonder everyone wants her dead…" He lowered his head a single thought coming to mind. The birds had abandoned the area, seeming to have sensed his rage. "I want her to die… I'll do it with my own hands if I have to. I'll rip out Artemis' and my _sister's_ hearts."

He opened the window and jumped up onto the ledge. "Time for some target practice…" He looked out into the forest and skies, finding a mixture of different creatures. He smiled darkly and took to the air with a single stroke of his wings. Maybe he wasn't as weak as Obsidian thought…

_**Time- Midday **_

_**Location- Shadow's House**_

Shadow was thanking God that he didn't have neighbors. Every police officer statewide would be at his front door right now if he did. He dodged another item thrown his way, this time a book. The many other things thrown at him were the first aid kit, the pillows from the bed, the lamp, a drawer from a dresser and all its contents and much much more. Not to mention the string of curse words and accusations. "Stop throwing my stuff! Is this how you treat people who save your ass from dying?!' He dodges another object.

Lunair grabbed the bed post and started screaming at him again. "Save me?! You tried to kill me! Who the hell _supposedly_saves someone and then starts choking them!" She pulled on the bedpost till it cracked and broke away from the bed. She aimed it and tossed it as hard as she could at the black hedgie. "You're the sickest damn thing ever!"

Shadow just stared as she ripped the whole bedpost off and then chucked it at him. More sounds of breaking wood came to his ears as he dodged the first piece of his bed and then more came flying at him. "My bed! What the hell! Stop it before you make me do something I'm gonna regret!" He managed his way towards his room while still dodging the debris.

Lunair slowed for a split second but started ripping the bed apart faster. "Stay away from me! I don't want you near me!" She growled and threw a particularly huge piece at him and got ready for something.

The headboard of his bed flying at him blocked the black hedgehog's view. He ducked underneath it and it blocked the doorway of his room. He stood up and found that she was gone. "What the… Where'd she-" Lunair appeared in a crouched position beneath the black hedgie. She pushed herself upwards as hard and fast as she could, delivering a powerful headbutt to his chin before she squeezed through a small space between the headboard and the door.

She ran down the stairs and opened the front door, running smack into Shadow and getting thrown back. She landed on her rear and scrambled backwards across the floor as Shadow closed the door behind himself and stalked towards her, blood dripping down the side of his mouth from the hit he suffered just seconds earlier. She met the end of her path when she hit the couch and offered a weak hiss.

Shadow wiped the blood from his chin and spat a tooth into his hand. He stepped closer to the winged cat and raised his hand, surprised that she flinched and brought up a tattered wing to protect herself. He sighed and dropped the tooth next to her and walked away. "Congratulations… you're the first person to make me bleed since Doom… no easy feat. Go ahead and leave.. the door's right there."

Lunair moved her wing slightly and watched Shadow leave. She looked down and picked up the tooth, one of his canines and put it in her pocket. She collected the canines of whatever animal she happened to come across or get in a fight with. She sat there and looked at the door, sure this had to be some kind of trick. Even when he came back downstairs carrying all the stuff she'd thrown at him, broken, and to be tossed out. She still sat.

The black hedgie stopped and looked at her, slightly confused. "Why aren't you leaving? Go away… You've destroyed my house. I don't want you here anymore," He opened the door and went back upstairs. He came back down with another armload and still she hadn't moved. He sighed and put the stuff in a pile with everything else. He ignored her protests at being touched when her grabbed her by the nape of the neck and led her out side. "Go home." He closed the door and turned to go back to cleaning when he heard a 'thump' on the other side of the door. He ignored it but stopped when he saw a pool of blood, almost invisible, on his carpet. He groaned and ran a hand across his face and opened the door to find her sitting on the ground. "Can't walk, can you?" She replied with a quiet 'no' and a shake of her head. He reached down and helped her to her feet and back in the house. "Why do you keep acting like that and ripping your wounds open? This is the second time its happened."

Lunair shrugged and looked at the floor as Shadow helped her sit on the couch. He went upstairs to get the 'not completely destroyed' first aid kit. As he came back down she spoke for the first time without yelling or criticizing him. "I guess its because I'm so used to being able to heal myself that I forget…"

Shadow almost fell down the stairs after hearing that. "You what?! You can heal yourself, and yet I had to go through all that hell? Are you insane!" He yelled, throwing the kit into the adjacent wall, where it broke open and scattered its contents across the floor.

Lunair winced and folded back her ears at the sound and in shame. "My body doesn't heal as quickly as yours or someone else's might… I have to use my magic for wounds like these or have Artemis do it for me. I could've healed myself and been gone the day you brought me here but-"

Shadow cut her off. "What? You wanted to see how far you could get with torturing me? Is that it?" He crossed his arms and waited for her answer.

She replied with a bit of malice in her voice. "I could've been gone- would've loved to have been gone from here… But thanks to G.U.N. I used almost all the magic I had to save my little brother and the closest friend I have! I'm just barely able to keep myself from bleeding out and yet you continue to push me… I'm wondering if its 'you' that enjoys torturing others…" She looked away from him and towards the first aid kit.

Shadow sighed and got the bandages and salves and then dropped them on the couch next to her. He left the room and came back a few minutes later with some water and a towel. "Did it to save your little brother? Wonder what its like to have family…" He muttered as he began cleaning and bandaging her wounds.

She didn't even wince as he pulled the bandages tight. "Don't know why I bothered… I'm sure he'd be better off out of this world and without me. Ten years I've done nothing but fail him time and time again…and yet he smiles at me every time and tells me its alright… I know that deep down he hates me… I'd hate my sister too if she couldn't even do one simple thing for me either…" She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her lap, her body racked by an occasional sob.

Shadow reached out to place a hand on her shoulder but decided against it. This wasn't any of his business and didn't think he should interfere. He felt it best to let her be and grabbed the rest of the bandages before leaving.

_**Time- Early Evening**_

_**Location- Forest Outside Lunair's Home**_

The rancid smell of burning flesh, fur, and feathers wafted through the forest. Nova smirked cruelly, having cornered his next victim. A young doe lay tangled in a bramble bush; her wild thrashes had caused the thorns to rip into her flesh pitilessly. Now knowing no escape, she had resigned herself to her fate. To be burned alive or slashed to ribbons by the young caracal before her.

Nova unsheathed his claws and dragged the doe out of the bramble by the back of her neck, digging his claws in viciously. He tossed her a few feet away and watched her struggle to stand, bleating for her mother who was already dead. He licked the blood from his claws and laughed coldly before pouncing on her, ripping through her fur and flesh. He imagined it was his sister and this was how he was going to kill her. He ripped the flesh till bone showed before moving to her stomach. He ran his claws across the soft fur before plunging them deep and tearing out the organs clawful by clawful, his eyes clouded with bloodlust and hatred. He crouched over the bloody mass and screamed his pain and suffering to the sky. "Sister!"

'_Sorry to interrupt your…fun… But I want you to go get some rest. I said to do some gliding… not burn and destroy half this forest and its animals! If you are going to get anything from me, you will learn to obey my commands!' Obsidian spoke to Nova in mind, and he didn't sound very happy._

The young caracal almost jumped out of his skin but regained his composure and bowed his head. "I-I'm sorry Obsidian… I was just so overjoyed at this gift that I became lost in the moment and forgot." He stuttered quickly, hoping he didn't push it too far with the dragon.

'_Very well… It is understandable. But you will wash yourself and go back to your room… but only after this fire is extinguished. Understood?' The dragon asked, this time his voice calmer._

"Yes… as you wish." Nova stood and began to do the task he was commanded and put out the fires he made.

'_Good…' Obsidian vanished from thought and left the caracal to himself once more._

A.N.

Well... Thats chapter 4 everyone! I know and realize that it took me forever... But no one wants to review... cries But I just decided to go and put this bit in for the fic's sake.

Anyways... clears throat In the next installment of Moon and Sun: Shadow and Lunair head to Tails' place and meet Blaze! How will the Sonic gang react to Lunair and who's this guy Artemis? Find out in chapter 5 of Moon and Sun!


End file.
